1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp. Particularly, the invention relates to a lens and a lamp using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used due to its advantages of small size and long service life.
It should be noticed that in a conventional LED application, since the LED is a directional light source, a light direct irradiating area located in front of the LED generally has high brightness, and light indirect irradiating areas have brightness lower than that of the light direct irradiating area. Due to the directionality of the LED, the LED is generally used in lamps requiring local high brightness, and when it is used in a decorative lighting lamp, problems of uneven brightness and relatively small viewing angle range are encountered.